Lucien Vicial the First
Lucien Vicial was the first in a long line of Kings, Inventors, and Heroes. He started off as a farmer, then an engineer, and finally a King. Click *here* to see the whole Vicial Family. Lucien Vicial the First Pre-Imperium The first noticeable feat of any Vicial was the murder of the gang leader, Viper. After his father was murdered, Lucien Vicial went on a psychotic rampage. He grabbed his father's swords and clubs, murdering many bandits on his way to their main camp. Upon arriving, he slaughtered every living being he could find; bandits, slaves, animals, and even innocent people. After bloodying his clothes, he went up to Viper, who stared at him with his ruthless eyes. They were gouged out, and he was later beheaded. The identity of his killer was not known for years, until the death of Lucien at the age of ninety (90). Following the murder of Viper, Lucien Vicial went nuts. He was confined in his room for years, for the safety of others. He tinkered with many household items, later growing an affinity for gadgets. At the age of thirty (30) or so, Lucien left his home, secretly in good mind, without letting anyone else known. He was hunted by mercenaries and bounty hunters for years, for fear of another pyschotic rampage. He later came to the city of Imperium, the capital city of the human kingdom. There, he was greeted by many people, and under the guise of a crazy man, he was left alone to work on his studies. Imperium Lucien quickly became known as an engineer, becoming a friend of Prince Vezl of the Human Kingdom, Elloel Longmon, and Auo, King of the Fire Imps. He became a friend of Hannah Shortaxe, aiding her in creation of the Engineer Guild. There, he started up his first research projects into magic, and the humans' incapability to use it. Lucien successfully bought one of the large homes in Solitude, the largest city in Imperium. There, he stored his information, his books, and his inventions. However, shortly after buying his newfound home, Solitude was invaded by the Lich King and the Underverse. He ran around the city, asking for aid from the many combatants around, but was greatly ignored by them all. His house was severely destroyed, many of his books burned, and he was critically injured. It was at this point that he stopped it with the facade of a crazy man, hoping to gain more respect from others. Without home, Lucien met up with Auo, King of the Fire Imps. Auo was greatly interested in the magics, and hoped to combine the different types. Lucien was just the man. Lucien had been studying the strange, magical pillars made by the Lich to bring the Underverse to Imperium. With funding of the crown, Lucien built large laboratories in the Fire Imps mountains, researching magic, alchemy, and technological breakthroughs. Through his research in the pillars, Lucien Vicial saw a dark truth, a dark prophecy. He saw the Lich King's true purpose in attacking Solitude. He aimed to break Damaru's Tree, to get Damaru's Sabre. He planned to awaken the Dragons once more, to wreak havoc across the land. Lucien wished to warn everyone, but the Lich King caught wind of this. He sent undead minions to chase and kill Lucien, but thanks to his wit, Lucien escaped with his life. While he was gone, he was able to communicate the secrets he learned to his allies. Thanks to this, he was able to spread warning to the many kingdoms, and send them to new lands that he had discovered while on the run. Vicaria Lucien Vicial was among the first refugees to Vicaria, the new land that many people would start to call home. It was devoid of any major life, aside from the Mother Tree, which had watched over Vicaria for centuries. Lucien, now aging and in his fifties (50s), continually went back to the Old Lands, once known as Imperium, to aid the people that remained. It was twenty years ago since he came to these lands. And it was three years ago since he nearly lost his life. On a routine expedition to the Old Lands, Lucien was ensnared by Dracul. Attacking a village, Lucien was crushed without mercy by Dracul's large body. His legs were gone, bloody pulps in the ground. A side of his face was badly damaged, knocking him out cold. However, during the seventeen (17) years of research, he had managed to create the worlds first Automaton. He named it Alpha, and it was an exact replica of him. It hurried to its master's location and took him back to Vicaria, where he remained in a life support solution for the next ten years. His robots were soon attached to his mind, so that he could remotely control them, and still carry on with his life, despite his injuries. He aided many more people, and improved on the performance of his robots. He soon caught wind of Roald, the King of the Republic, acting very strange. He kept his eyes on him and soon determined his true, evil nature. He later attempted to save a couple from Roald's grasp, but they refused to trust him until Roald destroyed his best automaton. Roald would soon come to be killed by the hands of the couple and Lucien. Queen Satine, widow of Roald, named Lucien Vicial as the King of the Republic, and became his first and last wife. Lucien was still new to the crown when he was confronted by his rival, and Emperor of the Iron Citadel, Dreadbeard. Winding up on a mountain top, the two faced off, lasting only a few short minutes before Lucien crushed all that Dreadbeard was with his magical energies. Lucien would have to later deal with many more dark forces, and handle the unstable child of Damien. All the while, he still had expeditions to the war-torn Old Lands to offer aid. He named his good friend, and one of the couple, as Admiral of the Republic army, Nocte Cadite. The other member of the couple could come to be the Archbishop. Lucien was very worried for his own safety at this time, as his health was failing, and many people came to know of his secret. There was also Emperor Netcast, the new leader of the Iron Citadel that was giving the Republic a run for its money. Eventually, after ten years of repair, Lucien Vicial awoke from his slumber. He stepped out on his own, two legs, albeit robotically supported, and breathed with his own lungs. He put his robots to rest and resumed his control over the Republic without fail. Unable to bear a child with his wife, due to his previous injuries, he prepared the closest to cloning he could do. He implanted the genetic information of himself into his wife without her knowing, later having her give birth to a clone of himself. He thus named his only son Lucien, Lucien Vicial the Second (Lucien Vicial II). At the age of seventy-eight (78), Lucien Vicial fell into a series of flus, colds, and other sicknesses. His wife Satine assumed large control at this point, until he became healthy again at the age of eighty-four (84). He trained his son in battle, politics, and science from this point on until he turned twenty-six (26) years old, where Lucien the First died of a heart attack. The Crown was passed onto his son without argue. Lucien Vicial the First was given to the Mother Tree, were he was accepted to the grove and became a large glowing tree. Category:Character